Connected (Junior Songfestival song)
"Connected" is the group song for the 2014 edition of Junior Songfestival, the Dutch national selection for the Junior Eurovision Song Contest in Malta. It's on Just Dance: Spring Party. Dancers They're all returning dancers. 'P1' She originally came from Heart of Glass, which is on Just Dance 1, the first game in the series. These are her changes: *Her hair is now dark brown. *Salmon-pink romper and sunglasses. Same thing for the straps on her boots. *The headband, wristbands, earrings, and boots are all gold. *Her glove is jade green. 'P2' She originally came from PonPonPon, which is on Just Dance Wii 2. These are her changes: *Her hair is not in pigtails anymore; it's in a super-cute bob. **She also has yellow hairbow. *The sleeves are removed from her shirt. *The eyeballs on her shorts are also removed. *Her leggings are now knee-length, but just yellow on both sides. *Her leg warmers have now vanished completely. *Her blue glove is now gone, but she retains the yellow one. 'P3' She originally came from Maniac, the Just Dance 2 DLC. These are her changes. *Black hair w/ purple streak. *Her leotard is replaced with a purple bra and matching high-waist skirt. *She still has the blue crop top. *Her sneakers are now a lighter pink and blue. *Her glove is still red. 'P4' She originally came from California Gurls, which is on Just Dance 3. These are her changes... *Blond hair and light blue headband w/ bow. *Yellow romper w/ dark brown straps. *Dark brown clincher around her waist. *Blueberry motif on the left side of her shorts. *Brown pumps w/ blueberry-shaped bead on the toes. *Her glove is purple. Background The background is composed of four (4) rooms. The first room has blue and turquoise stripes (recycled from Bebe), approximately 30 lightning bulbs (recycled from Maniac), and pink-and-white floor tiles (recycled from What Makes You Beautiful). This room is used during the verses. The second room is composed of colorful squares (recycled from Girls Just Wanna Have Fun), a pink carpet, and two pillars. This room is used during the chorus. The third room appears to be the inside of the Golden Pyramid in Egypt, but with colored lights and a disco ball. This room is used during the bridge. The fourth and final room looks like a TV stage (recycled from Forget You), which is composed of colorful lights, a gold surface, and the word "CONNECTED" in gold letters. This room is used during the final chorus. Gold Moves There are three (3) gold moves in the routine. 1st & 2nd: Each girl pushes the other, starting with P4. The first girl kinda stumbles a bit. 3rd: P1 does a "stop sign"; P2 puts her hand over her eye like Lady Gaga; P3 blows a kiss; P4 crosses her arms. It's the last move. Trivia *This is the fourth song in the series by Junior Songfestival contestants. The other three are... **''Alles wat je wilt'' (JSF 2005) **''Vrij'' (JSF 2006) **''Laat ons zijn wie we zijn'' (JSF 2007) *This is one of the fewer songs in the whole series in which the choreography is different from the music video. Videos File:Connected Finalisten Junior Songfestival 2014|Music Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Just Dance: Spring Party Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Returning Dancers Category:Songs that are not in English Category:Multilingual Songs